


Why Does he Want You?

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, New Parents, No Smut, Parent AU, Parenthood, baby without a name, idk what else to tag it, lilo, lilo baby, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis just got into a huge fight that causes Liam to leave in a fit of rage. Louis is perfectly fine with that until their new born son starts crying and won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does he Want You?

"If you love work so much then why don't you just go live there?!" Louis shouted. His face had gone red, and his fists clenching on their own. "Fine! Maybe I will it's not like you need me around anyway!" Liam slammed the front door causing the picture beside it to fall and shatter.

"Fuck." Louis went over to pick it up. He rolled his eyes at the picture of him and Liam on their wedding day. He set the photo down gently on their dining room table before quickly sweeping the floor. This wasn't normal for them. They were usually the happiest couple that one could dream of. Lately though it had just been a lot of fighting and arguing.

It all changed around the time they decided to have a baby. They both wanted children so that wasn't the problem, but having a baby is exhausting really. They barley had time for each other. If it wasn't the baby crying in the middle of the night it was Liam's long hours in the office to support them. Louis did feel kind of bad for yelling at Liam. He did need him. He was just so sleep deprived that he could barley function.

Louis sighed while throwing away the glass bits he'd just swept up. "I need to sleep." He said out loud knowing he wouldn't receive a reply. He didn't know when Liam would be back. or if he even would come back tonight. Louis tiptoed his way into the bedroom trying not to disturb his sleeping child. He flopped down onto the bed and let out a sigh smiling slightly at the thought of sleep.

He was beginning to drift off when he heard a bit of rustling coming from the babies crib. He opened his eyes looking over to the crib. The baby was moving slightly but he wasn't crying. Louis stood up from the bed slowly making his way over to the crib. He tried to be quiet in case the baby was still asleep. When he was almost there he tripped over a toy causing it to start blaring loud music.

"Shit!" Louis hopped on one foot and clicked the button on the toy. It was too late. Louis' shoulders slumped as he listened to the child start to wail. He leaned over the crib and picked the baby up. He was nearly four months of age and was still quite tiny. Louis rocked him soothing him with quiet lullaby's. It wasn't working his shrieks continued and almost seemed to get louder.

The infant had went through this before. Wanting one parent instead of the other. Of course it had to be when Liam was not at home. Louis was starting to go slightly insane. The baby had been crying all day and had just recently gone down. Louis was pretty sure he himself hadn't slept in over twenty eight hours. The infant needed sleep and so did he. He was starting to realize that neither of them would be getting any sleep without Liam.

Louis was starting to get teary eyed because what if Liam didn't want to come back? What if he left him and the baby? How would Louis survive? He ran over to his phone with the baby still in his arms. He pleaded into the phone that Liam would pick up. He heard someone pick up on the other end but they didn't speak. "Li? Are you there?" He whimpered into the phone sniffing.

He didn't even know if the person could hear him over the child's screams. "Louis, are you alright? What's wrong?" Louis sighed at Liam's concern. "The baby won't stop crying he needs you. I just didn't know if you would pick up. I thought you were going to leave us." He sniffled and let his tears fall freely now. "Okay Louis I'll be home soon. I love you." Louis sobbed harder at those words and hung up the phone.

He continued rocking the screaming child until Liam walked through the front door. He walked over to Louis and took the screaming infant from his arms. He cradled him softly whispering soft hushing sounds at him. The loud wails quickly turn to soft whimpers as Liam walked toward the bedroom. He set the baby down softly and turned on the mobile above the babies crib.

Finally silence filled the room. Louis sighed and slid down the bedroom wall. He put his hands over his face trying not to cry anymore. Liam turned to Louis. "Lou, are you okay?" Louis whimpered. "I'm such a terrible husband and father. Why did you come back?" Liam smiled at Louis. He walked over and crouched in front of him. "I came back because I love you Louis. I can't just leave the man I love with our child." Liam hugged Louis while helping him stand up.

"Let's get you to bed now shall we?" Liam helped Louis strip to his boxers before doing the same. They laid in bed cuddling closer than they had in a long time. They were both almost completely asleep when Louis whispered something. "I don't understand why he wanted you." They both chuckled before Liam replied. "Neither do I but I'm glad he did." They smiled at each other softly sharing a sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!! God I feel so bad about not writing anything FOREVER. But I've literally been so busy with school and I'm finally out for the summer! Hopefully this means I can start writing more frequently. Well hope you enjoyed and I'm going to try to work on my chaptered fic.


End file.
